1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dashboard height-adjusting apparatus, particularly to an apparatus for adjusting assembled height of dashboard and fastening assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
The dashboard is an essential device indicating how all systems are functioning in a car, such as traveling speed, mileage, oil gauge, battery power, lighting, computer detection, and such functions, which are essential reference guides for the motorist who tries to control the fast-moving car. Therefore, the installation of the dashboard can have direct influence to the car performance and interior decoration inside the car.
FIG. 9 shows the classic type of dashboard, wherein the dashboard A comprises an upper unit A1 and a lower unit A2. The upper unit A1 and the lower unit A2 respectively contain a panel and gauges, indicating the car speed or other functional references. The upper unit A1 has several fastening hooks A1xe2x80x2, while the lower unit A2 has several assembling sockets A2xe2x80x2. By matching the fastening hooks A1xe2x80x2 and the assembling sockets A2xe2x80x2, the upper unit A1 and the lower unit A2 can be assembled (shown in FIGS. 10 and 11) and installed in front of the steering wheel.
Cars of different models or brands have different assembled heights H of the dashboard (shown in FIGS. 9 and 10). In other words, different molds have to be made for different dashboards with different assembled heights H between the upper unit A1 and lower unit A2 in cars of different models or brands. Remodeling or modifications must be made in cars of similar models. In case the assembled height H between the upper unit A1 and lower unit A2 of the dashboard A must be lengthened or shortened, a mold must be made separately for the dashboard A of such a different assembled height H, resulting in inconvenience and difficulty in the assembly and installation of the dashboard A. At the same time, it causes increased production costs of the entire car, and much difficulty in subsequent replacement of the dashboard.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a dashboard height-adjusting apparatus, for free adjustment of the assembled height between the upper unit and lower unit of the dashboard, without having to make new molds for the production of a separate dashboard.
The second objective of this invention is to provide a dashboard height-adjusting apparatus, which can be directly used on the dashboard of cars of different models, because it has a wide range of applications adaptable to all models.
The third objective of the invention is to provide a dashboard height-adjusting apparatus, which reduces the assembling costs of the dashboard, and significantly reduces the costs for remodeling the interior of a car.
According to the invention, the dashboard height-adjusting apparatus is a flexible body, with its bottom being folded horizontally to have a hook unit for hooking onto the lower edge of wall side of assembling socket of the lower unit. Extended vertically upward from the hook unit is an extended section with a length equivalent to the height of the assembling socket of the lower unit. Extended horizontally from the top of the extended section is a covering section, used to cover the upper edge of wall side of the assembling socket. And, extended vertically downward from the covering section is a hook section; on its surface is at least a flexible unit. The length of the hook section and the position of the flexible unit are the clearance and height of the assembled upper unit and lower unit. When the fastening hook of the upper unit is fastened to the assembling socket of the lower unit, it can be fastened to the flexible unit, and that the assembled height of the upper unit and lower unit of the dashboard can be adjusted.
The drawings of preferred embodiments of this invention are described in following details to enable better understanding.